


Dam That Dicc Thicc(That Ass too)

by HarryxLouis



Category: One Direction
Genre: Big Dick!Harry, Fluff, Like black girl thicc cuz harry love him some meat, M/M, Riding, Subspace, Top!Harry, and smol but thicc louis, bottom!Louis, i wrote this in one sitting, idk just a big ass dick, im shit at fluff, like 'dam that ass phat' thicc louis, like really REALLY big like over 13inches in length an abt 5inches in width, this is a whole joke dont take it seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 11:06:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5741371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryxLouis/pseuds/HarryxLouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Louis is tired of Harry fuckin him with dildos and wants the real thing ;))))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dam That Dicc Thicc(That Ass too)

**Author's Note:**

> This story is for my nasty gc and officiallourry aka Alex cuz they need to release their nut ;)

"Uuugghhh"

Louis closes the door and slides down it. He just came back from school and all he needs is a good fuck to distract him from the horrid proffesors and bitch ass students.

He walks into the kitchen to see his boyfriend heating up some hot pockets and drinking a glass of water. He sees a drop of water slide down his chin pass his neck and evident adam's apple to stop in the dip of his collarbone. To say Louis was turned on was and understatment. He was ready to lay back on the island and let Harry just have him.

But that's the problem. Harry won't fuck him.

Now, Harry has fucked him but not with his own dick. They always have to resort to using dildos and vibrators and to be honest, Louis was annoyed.

Harry had a massive cock. Not like 9 inches and three fingers wide. No, Harry's dick was so large that he had trouble finding heans that would fit over his big bulge. Louis pityed him but also was mad at him for never putting it inside him. Louis did give him bj's but it was hard since he could barley get his hand around the girth and his mouth on the tip(but practice makes perfect).

Louis stood there looking at Harry like a man who looks at water after being lost in the Sahara desert for weeks. Louis finallt came back down to earth when Harry was infront of his face.

"Are you okay love"

Louis was to scared to speak thinking that let out all his sexual desires and embarrassing himself, so he just nodded and sat down trying to refrain from getting a hard on.

"H-Harry?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"I-I think I'm ready.....for you know,,,,the real thing.."

Harry froze and looked at Louis with a mix of fear, confusion, and desire.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to get hurt."

"Harry, I been sure since we started dating."

Harry grapped onto Louis and threw him over the shoulder. Harry raced upstairs with a giggling Louis on his shoulders. He bust open the door and theows Louis onto the bed.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Harry says while taking off his shirt and crawling over Louis.

"Are you really asking me that?" Louis was currently feeling like the most luckiest person in the world. He had a hot boyfriend who had a humongous cock, who could ask gor more.

Harry slowly took off Louis' shirt and pants and discarded them onto the floor. Harry looked down to see Louis is lace baby blue panties with a growing wet spot on the front.

"Fuck baby, getting so wet for daddy. So fucking beautiful." 

Louis soflty moaned, the praise going straight to his erection. Harry started kissing all around Louis' next and leaving love bites on his collarbones. He continued down to his nipples and played with them.

"Fuck your nipples are so tiny, if only they were filled with warm sweet milk." Harry then latched onto Louis' nipple while playing with the other by twisting and pulling it.

"H-HARRY NGHH!!" Louis had such sensitive nipples and loved when Harry would play with them till thier tomato red.

Harry continued his journey down Louis' body, showing much love to his little tummy, and stopping right where his panties were. He pulled down the lace frabric with his teeth and threw it behind him. Louis tried closing his legs out of embarrassment from being so open.

Harry noticedhis discomfortand took off his pants and briefs leaving his rock hard cock to fly out and his his stomach. Louis nearly cummedfrom the site and the thought of having it inside him. 

Harry took one of Louis' legs and started to kiss from his toes all the way to the skin that's inbetween the start of his thigh and his fluttering asshole, not forgetting to pepper his thighs with hickey's causing the small boy under him to moan in pleasure.

Harry blew air onto the asshole making it clench and unclench. Louis started growing impatient and wiggling around so Harry pinned his hips down and started to goto work. He pushed through the muscle and aearched the boys insides with his tounge causing him to become a whimpering mess.

"HARRY OH GOD YES!!" Harry tookthis as a sign to go deeper and started to thrust his tounge in and out if his hole.

Louis was in heaven. He never meet someone who could rim him to the point if tears like Harry. He could feel his wet long tounge rubbing against his velvety walss and pressing against his bundle if nerves. He was beginning to feel his nut coming.

"Harry....stop...I want to cum with you inside me." 

Harry stopped his rimming, whiped his mouth, amd grabbed the lube from the bedside stand.

"Are you posi-"

"Ask me again and I'll leave."

Harry quickly poured lube onto all his fingers and poked Louis' hole with his middle one. His finger easily slide into Louis' asshole. 

"Hmm I love how your ass just eats up my fingers baby. Is it hungry?"

Louis whinned in his throat just wanting this process to be over so Harry could fuck him already.

Harry slipped another finger into Louis and started to scissor him. Louis covered his mouth to muffle his moans but Harry grapped his hand and put it above his head. 

Harry then slipped in a third and fourth and soon after Harry was fisting Louis. Louis loved the burn of his hole stretching to swallow up Harry's hand and was pratically scratching the sheets, searching for something to grab onto.

"FUCK SHIT UGH HARRY DEEPER PLEASE FUCK ME WITH YOUR FIST GOD" 

Harry could literally nut from how responsive Louis was. Harry took his hand out and saw how his asshole was gapping and trying to clench even though it's so loose. He grabbed the lube and nearly used up 2/3rds of the bottle trying to theoughly cover his length. 

He flipped them over and had Louis sit on top of him.

"You can ridene so you can have more control."

Louis was shaking with excitement. After a whole year of average suzed dildos abd small vibrators, he is finally getting what he deserves after going through all that suffering. He grabbed onto Harry's girth and sinked down onto it . He screamed stopped before even getting half of it in. The stretch was unbelievable and he filled him up so well. 

Harry rubbed Louis' hips and tried to sink him down farther but slower.

"God why the fuck are you so big?"

Louis finally, acter 8 minutes,managed to get all of it up his ass. All he felt was bliss. The pain, the fill, the pressure on his prostate, just everything was so right. He sat there for another minute panting and contemplating if he should really di this or not. But fuck it! (drag me tf)

He put his hands on Harry's stomach and began to lift then drop himself back onto Harry.

"OH FUCK YOUR ASS IS SO TIGHT" Harry exclaimed. He felt like he could go into cardian arrest from thispressure on his cock.

"Oh! O-Oh Wow! H-Harry fuck me oh god please make me yours!" Harry saw how fucked Louis looked with his hair sticking to his forehead and his eyes glassy, as uf he was on the edge of crying. Harry grabbed Louis' hips and drove into Louis. He continoulsy hit Louis' prostate dead on and got deeper and deeper each thrust. Louis was a moaning screaming mess, begging Harry to go harder and faster, holding onto his nut so it could last longer.

All of a sudden, Harry switches his angle and Louis feels a light pop and gasp. Harry stopped his movement to see what put Louis into such a state of shock. Louis put his hand up to him lower stomach and rubbed the bump there.

"Oh my god your so deep in me I can see you god" Harry lookedand saw his dicknoutline and instantly threw all sanity out of the window.

He flipped them over,grabbed the headboard, and viciously theusted into Louis with all his strentgh. He threw one of his legs over his shoulder and continued his savage humping. Louis had no words. He was in complete shock. He had never felt this tupe of pleasure in his life. All he could do was lay there and let Harry take him.

Harry noticed how quiet Louis got and pressed down on his stomach. This woke Louis up cause mext thing, Louis us arching his back to the point of breaking it and scratching Harry's back with his not-so-dull nails.Harry could feel a droplet of blood to trail down his back but the pain only made him go faster. Louis was silently screaming while tears were streaming down his face onto the pillow.

"I'm gonna cum baby oh god" Harry's thrust became slow and sloppy and then released his hot milk deep into Louis' guts. Louis' felt this a nutted the greatest nut he has ever nutted. His bosy went lip and Harry began to worry. His eyes were blank and glassy while his cheeks were beet red.

"Hey baby, come back to me please?" He stroked his chin and pulled out of Louis to make it less uncomfortable.

"But....it's so warm and cozy Harry.." He saud while staring up tothe ceiling with a blank expression.

"I know sweetheart but you need to come back so we can take a bath and cuddle." Harry was beginning to worry because Louis might be in too deep.

"Cuddles?" 

"Yeah baby cuddles."

"H-Harry?" Louis finally locked at Harry and had the face of someone who just had the life fucked out if them.

"Yeah baby, it's me. How about we go to take a nice warm bath okay?" He sat up and carried Louis all they way to bathroom and turned on the hot water to fill the tub. He sets Louis and then himself into the tub amd began to wash Louis' skin, getting rid of all the sweat and sex of of him.

"You did do so good baby, I'm so proud if you." Harry never met someone that was willing to have sex with him because they scared of 'breaking in half.' 

They sat in the tub till the water got cold and went to bed. They changed the sheet to avoided sleeping in a mystery wet spots and cuddled the rest of the night away.

The end


End file.
